


5 AM

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where your neighbor sings opera at 5 am, Fluff, M/M, dont mess with him, lev hoards cats and lame coffee mugs but that doesn't count, next time - Freeform, yaku is 5'5 and fucking pissed off, yaku is regretting his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He banged on his neighbor's door. </p><p>He hadn't changed from his pajamas, his hair was a disaster, and his lion slippers were smiling up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one so much holy shit it's also!!! My!!! FIRST!!! YakuLev fic!!! Hooray!
> 
> ✌

Yaku stared at his clock on his table. 

'4:58' 

He knew that meant. 

His next door neighbor, in an apartment with paper thin walls, had an interesting hobby. 

He liked to sing opera. 

At 5:00 AM, on the dot. 

He also had four or five cats. 

Yaku sighed, rolling over. His eyes finally shut. Maybe he could finally get some sleep!

 

He finally found sleep. But it was too late. 

He heard his neighbor sing. 

Yaku let out a noise somewhere between a cry and a scream. 

Half hour into his singing, Yaku shot up. 

He stormed to the door and tore it open. He banged on his neighbor's door. 

He hadn't changed from his pajamas, his hair was a disaster, and his lion slippers were smiling up at him. 

The door opened and Yaku had to tilt his head back just to see his neighbor's face. 

"You...." Yaku seethed. 

He took a step forward, his eyes flaring in anger. 

A hoard of cats attacked him, before he could get far. 

He heard his neighbor laugh, a cute little twinkling noise. "Guys, guys, come on, get back in here." 

His neighbor, Yaku noticed, was unbelievably tall, with silvery hair and gorgeous aqua(?) eyes. 

"Sorry!" He chimed, pulling Yaku up. "They love new people." 

Yaku felt his insults and threats disappear as he stared at the silver haired giant. 

"Wow, you're kinda short!" He said. 

Yaku's anger bubbled up, and he aimed a powerful kick at his neighbor's side. 

His neighbor, however, just laughed. 

"I'm Lev." He said. "You're kinda cute, too!" 

Yaku felt his face turn pink. "H-hey!"

"Want some coffee?"


End file.
